


The Boy In Flat 22

by mogar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, go read the original one too, rewrote one of my friends fics hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of my friends recently wrote their first fanfic and i rewrote it for fun so here it is :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy In Flat 22

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkitty9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the boy in flat 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897163) by [blackkitty9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9). 



> go read the original fic by blackkitty9 on ao3 as well, i just decided to stretch it out a bit, and i had fun. uvu i hope you have fun reading it!!

Glancing down the otherwise empty hall, you see the fair haired boy lock his door. He steps back slowly, glancing up and down the door and checking once again if its steady. He nodded, and then he was on his way. You know exactly where the other boy’s going. It’s always around this time that he goes for his shift and the Fish & Chip store down the road. Even though you hate to admit it, you’ve memorised this fact, and you make sure you’re out of your apartment at the same time each morning.

Another thing you know is that this boy has been the object of your affection for a very long time.

Too long, for your tastes.

You shrug and shove your hands in your pockets, and begin walking down the stairs. The elevator always makes you feel really lazy. It’s something you happen to avoid quite often.

The trip down the stairs is grudgingly slow, actually.

At least the elevator would’ve gotten you there in a little less than a minute.

You get through the piss poor looking lobby belonging to the flats you and the ‘fish and chip boy’, and get greeted by the crisp air outside. It’s nice and cold, but it’s unbelievably humid. Not really hoodie weather. This, in fact, is what you chose to chuck on this morning. Smart choices aren’t exactly your forte.  
You can see her across the street, she’s sitting on the table next to the door of the shop, directly behind the window to the left. You jog through the green light, not wanting to take any more time getting to the store to see her. She’s come quite a long way to come to see you, and you want to waste no time in seeing her. Although, she is staying for a few days with you, so you can’t feel too guilty about taking your time down the stairs.

You open the door and set your foot inside, being almost washed down by the smell of several things frying, and the toasty comfort engulfing you. This place was always lovely, it was always a nice place to be in the Winter. For some reason though, everyone tended to come to places like these during the summer.

This face never failed to confuse you, but you never wanted to get into other people’s business. It didn’t concern you.

Pulling out the chair from underneath the table, you sit yourself right down, and grin toothily at the dark skinned girl sitting across from you.

“Should I ask him?”

Jade groans.

“John, this question has been bothering you, and me, for quite a while!” she laughs, though you can hear the irritation and pleading in her voice.

“I know, I know. Sorry I’m just..”

She interrupts abruptly, “John. Are we cousins or not?”

“To be honest, I’m not too sure,” you say breathily, ending in a laugh and averting your eyes from her. You know she’s getting a little annoyed with your shenanigans, and you don’t feel like dealing with that.

“Just do it! I can go back to your place and wait!”

Your head tilts.

“How?”

“I have a key to your room,” she says flatly, pulling the keys from her pocket and dangling them in front of your face.

“How?!” you almost shout.

“I asked the front desk. I asked, John.”

You sigh. Much to your dismay, you’re not the smooth talker you used to be. A few sugar coated words and sucking up could get you almost anywhere, and you used the skill to your advantage. You were popular with the girls, and admittedly, a few guys.

Something changed apparently.

You think you might actually like this guy.

But anyway, besides your lack of being able to swoon this guy with a simple wink, he just got back from his lunch break, it’s common sense not to bother him. That's probably your nerves speaking to you, though.

“John,” she pipes up.

“Yeah.”

“Just go.”

“Yeah…”

“Come on! I believe you can do it! I know you can do it!” she says with a raised voice and a warm grin. She leans a little closer to you, and adds with a hushed voice, “I bet he already likes you, too.”

And you smile. She’s exactly right. There’s no harm what-so-ever in leaving a cute boy a little note sealed with a kiss and your number. If he doesn’t accept it, too bad, nothing changes. Something great could happen anyway! You never know. It was nearly the end of his shift. This is pretty much the last chance for today, and probably for tomorrow too. He only goes occasionally on Sundays.

At the end of the day, after a few laughs and stories exchanged with Jade, the shop has to close down. Jade goes outside and observes you through the window, giving you a thumbs up when you look over your shoulder doubtingly.

Okay, you’re actually going to do it.

Deep breaths.

You stroll up to the fair haired boy falteringly, and give him a soft tap on his slumping shoulders, so as not to startle him. He rips out his earphones pretty suddenly, but turns himself around about 10 times slower. You gather he’s looking you up and down, and his expression softens.

You waste no time in shoving the note in his loose hands and bolting out the door, standing right next to Jade and staring intensely into the window. It’s not a very good thing to do while trying to pick up a date, you admit, but you can’t really help such a habit. You had to get the reaction.

After a few seconds of staring down the scrunched up paper, he glances up at you, exchanging a smirk and a wave. You flush, and drag Jade with you across the road.

\----

‘hi, i’m john egbert, i live in flat 20. i kind of like you a lot. calling me would be great!! - john – P.S my cousin’s staying with me for a little bit. she’s really sweet though, i hope you don’t mind!’

\----

‘what up. Its strider, dave strider. you seem cute, egbert. im willing to give the egbutt a try, ill text you later on –dave’


End file.
